


The Timepiece

by shallowness



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Sidney, a few hours before his wedding.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	The Timepiece

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.08. Written for the prompt ‘Any, any/any, my only love’.

Sidney stood before the clock, knowing Tom would come call for him when it was time. The fingers' movement did not register. He was dressed and, to all appearances, ready for his nuptials.

Everything was wrong.

A decade ago, when he was a different man, he had looked forward to this day, to marrying Eliza. She had stood him up then, but he was in no doubt that Mrs Campion would make sure she became Mrs Parker in a few hours' time. He had watched her with calculation this time, not adoration.

He was beset by regret.

He had not got as far as thinking of his wedding day with Charlotte. But he had imagined glimpses of what married life with her could be, the arguments they would probably have and the quieter moments they would share. Perhaps, yes, even over the heads of their children.

Now that they were rendered impossible, those glimpses were ever more powerful. He could not regret knowing what it was to feel Charlotte’s lips against his. If he had but been able to propose to her before leaving for London, all would be different. How differently he would be feeling if Charlotte were his bride that day.

Yet, knowing the circumstances would be different too, the straits that Sanditon and Tom would be in, Sidney had to stand his ground until called upon to go to the church. He had allowed himself one night in the cups, matching Crowe, watched over by Babington with pity, but remained sober as a judge otherwise.

Sidney Parker stared blankly at the clock, knowing he had lost the chance to spend the rest of his life with the only woman the man he had become could love. At first, he did not hear his brother calling his name, yet Tom persisted and gained his attention. Sidney could hear the clock ticking again. He breathed out. It was time.


End file.
